Matrix HP xover Prologue title to be changed :P
by Talk Bubble
Summary: ONESHOT/ Sirius's 'death' wasn't really his final moment... This is the prologue to an idea that has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while.


**Prologue**

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted his name as he saw the Killing Curse hit him square in the chest. His godfather looked shocked for a moment, before he caught his eye and smiled, as if saying goodbye. He took a few steps back, the green light from the curse still illuminating his face and fell into the silver mirror. Like a veil, the supposed glass flowed over him liquidly as he fell right into it.

The Boy-Who-Lived expected him to appear from the other side, since it was only a curtain he had fallen through; not a mirror like he had thought it was. But as his eyes travelled to the opposite side of the "mirror", he didn't see the man emerge... he had disappeared. The green curse hit the reflective surface, which had somehow become solid again, and bounced off, dissolving into the air.

He couldn't believe it. Finally he had a family; a REAL one that cared about him... and here it was falling apart again. Harry started to run towards the mirror standing in the center of the room as he heard Bellatrix Lestrange shout joyously. Suddenly, strong arms were holding him back; he looked up at Professor Lupin, who had a look of shock mixed with anger on his face.

"I killed Sirius!! HAHA!!" Bellatrix sang happily and danced around the room.

OOO

The curse flew at him and he stumbled back, attempting to dodge it. A sudden cold hit his back and spread over his shoulders and to his chest, engulfing him. He looked around and saw that he was falling into the mirror. Turning, he noticed his godson's pained expression and smiled goodbye. In reality, his fingertips were the last to be consumed by the liquid silver that was quickly spreading over his skin, but he was overtaken by unconsciousness as the cold spread over his head and face and he could no longer see or feel or sense.

Sirius awoke to find himself still engulfed in a gooey liquid. His first thought was that he was now floating in the endless silver ocean that was perhaps the world beyond the mirror. However the matter he was in presently was sticky (yet slippery), thick and warm: it resembled honey. The contents of the argent mirror had been smooth and cold, they had seemed thick, but it had been easy to move through, flowing over the body, offering perhaps even less resistance than air. He opened his eyes with some difficulty, and had to blink a few times to get the goo out.

He saw red: red light, red goo... and he saw wires: he had wires protruding from certain parts of his skin. Further thought gave him the idea that those areas were probably the humans' most sensitive zones. The wizard suddenly noticed the tube that was tucked in his throat. Against better judgement, he pulled it out, choked, and realized that there was no oxygen. He used the slightly sharp edge of the tube to slice an opening in the pod that cradled him, and shoved his way out, filling his lungs.

The air smelled of electricity, like when you plug something into an electrical socket and the static causes a small pop that emits a foul burnt smell. Sirius however was unfamiliar with this smell, as he hadn't used many electrical things, being from a pureblood magical family. He unwillingly took a few deep breaths of the foul smell, until he wasn't quite as dizzy as he had been at first. He looked around at his surroundings and was utterly stupefied by what he saw:

Hundreds, thousands... _millions_ even of pods like his own were stacked on his sides, above him and below him, as far as the eye could see, the shadow of a human being seen from the inside, hooked up and wired like he was still, floating alive or maybe even _dead_ inside a gooey red liquid that was yet to be associated with anything Sirius had ever seen. Bolts of electricity between the pods came into being every now and again, and he jumped whenever he heard the distinct sound of powerful static. The animagus was horrified, his limbs went limp and his throat tightened with fear.

A mesh of metal flew its way over to him; it looked like a giant iron cockroach with a red eye on its forehead, and sharp tentacles made from wire. It pulled the various cables from his body, leaving the empty sockets in place, and torturously unscrewed the main cable attached to Sirius's brain. The pain that erupted from the back of his skull left him dazed and on the edge of consciousness, so he had no time to react when the bottom of the pod suddenly flew open and he fell through, down a dark tunnel, made slick by the substance that he had lay in. He tore out at the end of the terrifying slide at an amazing speed, and was thrown into a pool of dirty water, where he fought to stay afloat with his weakened body.

OOO

"Morpheus, look at that," Neo pointed out the windshield. (A/N: is it still called that even on a ship?)

"What is it?" Trinity asked, making her way over to Neo's side.

"There, there's a person in the water!" Neo cried pointing out the window, down at the murky swamp-like waters where damaged wires, pieces of jagged broken metal and scattered dead bodies were floating in the remnants of red goo.

"In the Waste Disposal?" Morpheus asked calmly, peering over his remaining crew members' shoulders to try and make out what Neo was seeing.

"There, between that cable and that piece of metal!" he pointed to the objects he was referring too, "Just follow the ripples in the water to their source!! There's someone drowning!" Neo frantically pointed out. "...the Waste Disposal?"

"It's the name that was given to the underground lake where all dead bodies and Redpills are dumped once removed from the pods above ground," Trinity explained to him, scanning the waters to try and make out the ripples Neo had mentioned. She found them and followed them to their source, as the One had instructed. There she made out a dark figure, too far away to tell if it was male or female, but close enough to tell that it was human, and alive.

"Ah I see it!" Tank shouts, staring out the window with concentration. "What do we do?" He turns to the captain.

"We can't just leave him there!" Neo throws a determined glare towards Morpheus.

"We might have to; our lives over his Neo," Trinity frowned.

"But then... how did he get unplugged? He's not dead as you can see..." Neo turned between Trinity and Morpheus who were staring at each other.

"I'll inform Niobe, it'll be her decision seeing as she is the one pulling us along," Morpheus stated in a voice that left no place for oppositions. He repositioned the headset that he had previously removed. "Niobe."

"Morpheus, do you still have a visual on the Sentinels?" the woman aforementioned asked her voice regal and calm.

"Not at the moment; we've lost them for now. However we spotted a live human down in the Waste Disposal."

"A live human? But there haven't been any new Redpills recently, and none were reported."

"Exactly why I think it wise to go down and get them. Either someone was freed and it wasn't reported, or they found a way out of the Matrix of their own will. Either way this is something that should be looked into," Morpheus reasoned, and his crew waited attentively, watching his facial expression (however, it almost never betrayed his thoughts, so it was futile.)

There was a moment of silence that seemed to drag on far too long, until finally,

"If you pick up any Sentinel activity, I'm gonna high-tail it outta here," Niobe's voice reached them in time with the sudden drop of the ship. The two ships attached to the Nebuchadnezzar swooped down and levelled Niobe's ship with the thrashing body. A clawed cable descended from the bottom of it and grabbed the man (they had now confirmed his gender) who fell unconscious once out of the water. He was pulled into the ship and Niobe's voice once again spoke over the headphones. "Happy now?" Morpheus raised an eyebrow, and the two ships sped away just as Sentinels came into view behind them.

OOO

**Well this is just a plot-bunny (a brainchild..? Before fanfiction I used to simply call them 'ideas' :P) I'm not sure whether I should continue this, I wrote it just for the sake of getting my thoughts onto virtual paper. **

**If I get good feedback from the readers than I might continue this, but up until now there is no plot further than this.**

**Sorry if anyone seems out of character... I haven't actually watched the Matrix Reloaded so I have to stick with the script I found online; very helpful, but not as good as the actual movie! (I can't seem to find the movie ANYWHERE.)**

**Anyways, review and tell me if you think I should continue this or if it's a dead end story. (Also, if you haven't guessed by now, this takes place right after the first Matrix movie, and near the end of OotP.)**


End file.
